


History

by Catbeach



Series: Grindeldore [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbeach/pseuds/Catbeach
Summary: Все эти годы твой.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821082
Kudos: 4





	History

\- Ал! 

Геллерту шестнадцать. Он кажется слишком высоким для своего возраста, сапоги на квадратном каблуке этому способствуют. Аберфорт презрительно фыркает, когда замечает, что Альбус ниже на голову, несмотря на двухлетнюю разницу в возрасте. 

\- Чего? 

Дамблдор оборачивается и взмахом головы поправляет рыжие волосы. 

\- Идём, покажу из-за чего меня исключили. 

\- Старая история о дарах?

\- Тебе понравится. 

***

\- Работает! 

Геллерту семнадцать. Они недавно отметили его день рождения. Альбус считает, что праздновать под летним ночным небом невероятно удобно. Светлая чёлка падает Геллерту на глаза и он не замечает весело шагающего к нему Дамблдора. Он останавливается в паре шагов и раскидывает руки для объятий. 

\- Геллерт! 

Молодой волшебник на мгновение замирает, любуясь блеском голубых глаз и широкой улыбкой. Он шагает вперёд, обхватывая Альбуса вокруг талии и кружится, приподнимая его чуть выше земли. 

\- Работает, Ал! 

Он только что изобрёл новое заклинание. Дамблдор никогда не перестанет удивляться тому, как Геллерт умён. 

\- Сегодня мой день рождения, ты помнишь?

\- Что? Забыл, прости. 

***

\- Альбус…? 

Геллерту Гриндевальду двадцать. Он прячет светлые кудри под капюшоном чёрного плаща и лукаво смотрит на собеседника. 

\- Ты решил отпустить волосы, Альбус? 

Дамблдор устало поправляет очки и сжимает покрепче стопку бумаг. 

\- Мне нужно на работу. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

\- В министерстве меня никто искать не будет. Хотя я вообще не понимаю зачем они это делают. 

\- Ты обокрал Грегоровича. 

\- Он даже не знает, что за палочку я взял. Он не верит в дары. 

\- Зачем ты пришёл? 

\- Увидеться. 

\- Ты сейчас как будто совсем другой. 

***

\- Величайший волшебник Альбус Дамблдор! Вот как вам следует его называть. 

Геллерту Гриндевальду тридцать семь. Он знает, что через 20 лет будет навевать ужас на всё магическое сообщество. Дамблдор его таким долгим планам научил. 

Волшебники и волшебницы, окружающие Гриндевальда ежатся. Он очень редко при них повышает голос.

\- Простите мне моё невежество, сэр. 

Маг, мгновение назад назвавший Дамблдора “всего-лишь помехой на их пути”, низко кланяется. Гриндевальд злится и не понимает отчего так взбешен. Он знает, что в глубине души к Дамблдору осталось уважение. Хотя, наверное, не только оно. 

***

\- Дамблдор… 

Геллерту Гриндевальду шестьдесят. Два широких железных кольца крепко охватывают его щиколотки. От них к стене тянется неприятно позвякивающая цепь. В камере нет зеркала, но он и так знает, что выглядит ужасно. Тюремная одежда ему не к лицу. 

Он тяжело вздыхает и смотрит в зарешетченое окно. Где-то там Дамблдор получает орден Мэрлина “за победу над тёмным волшебником Геллертом Гриндевальдом”. 

Гриндевальд ложится на койку и натягивает одеяло до самых ушей. Холодно. Неплохо было бы выспаться и не думать о том, что происходит с его жизнью. Он уверен, что как-нибудь выберется. Сам же строил эту тюрьму. 

Он открывает глаза, не успев их крепко закрыть. На внутренней стороне век как будто бы высечен Дамблдор. Ему давно никто другой и не снится. 

\- Дамблдор.

Гриндевальд выдыхает его имя в свои ладони. Ему необходимо заснуть. 

***

\- Альбус...

Геллерт Гриндевальд уже не помнит сколько ему лет. Если верить засечкам на стене, что-то около сотни. Он с отвращением ощупывает свои впалые щёки и ввалившиеся глаза. Зеркало в камере так и не появилось. 

Гриндевальд раздавлен. Унижен и брошен самой жизнью с огромной скалы и прямо к ногам Дамблдора. Альбуса. Ему всегда так нравилось это имя. 

Он никогда не приходит. Заходил пару раз, когда шум вокруг их дуэли стих, но не больше. Они так долго не виделись. Гриндевальд уверен, что больше никогда его не увидит. 

Он так любил сказку о дарах смерти. Пришло время снимать плащ невидимку.


End file.
